


but it said enough

by surrenderer



Series: jonsa drabble fest 2020 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Minor Original Character(s), POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Romance, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: The maids of Winterfell whisper about Lord Snow nearly as much as they whisper about Her Grace. Serra, as one of the Queen’s personal maids, is asked constantly about the two of them.For the May 14th Jonsa Drabblefest prompt "Winterfell."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jonsa drabble fest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744042
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	but it said enough

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure post-canon/canon-divergent fluff here. I just wanted to practice writing Outsider POV. 
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift.

Serra lifts her skirts as she crosses the courtyard to keep them out of the mud; she prays in the godswood every morning, has done so ever since the War for the Dawn, but it means she has to rush inside as soon as she’s finished. The courtyard is damp with morning frost, so she has to be careful with each step, and she’s shivering by the time she ducks into Winterfell’s kitchens.

“Where have you _been_ , girl?” Cook asks in exasperation as Serra slips inside. “Her Grace has to be awake by now.”

Serra checks the breakfast tray to make sure all the items are there: a bowl of sweetened porridge with cinnamon, an egg on a thick piece of bread, with a steaming cup of milk. The Queen enjoys a cup of tea from time to time, but leaves have been hard to come by lately.

She lifts the tray and turns to leave, only to almost walk right into Lord Snow. It’s pure luck that Serra stops in time, or else the lord’s tunic would be covered in porridge as well as dirt from the training yards.

“Good morning, Serra,” he says kindly. Her arms strain with the weight of the breakfast tray, but when he takes it from her, it’s as if the stoneware weighs nothing at all. “I can take the Queen’s breakfast to her,” he adds before he leaves the kitchen. Serra drops a belated curtsy before he turns the corner; when she looks over at Cook, she just shakes her head in exasperation and hands her a small bowl of porridge.

The maids of Winterfell whisper about Lord Snow nearly as much as they whisper about Her Grace. Serra, as one of the Queen’s personal maids, is asked constantly about the two of them.

She has nothing scandalous to share, not really. “He’s not a bad sort at all. He is kind to everyone, even to the stable hands and the kitchen maids,” she tells the newer maids when they want to gossip. “He eats before sunrise and trains every morning with the men, but he always joins the Queen for her morning meal.”

What she doesn’t tell them, though, is about moments like these, when Lord Snow stops by the kitchen so he can bring the Queen her breakfast, and they don’t leave their rooms until long past when it’s proper to do so. Or when he dismisses Jeyne in the evenings so he can brush out the Queen’s long red hair himself. Or when he asks Anna to leave a winter rose in the the Queen’s solar when she goes in to clean, but not say that it’s from him.

No, those are moments that the three of them keep for themselves, out of respect for their Queen and her lord husband. After all, they deserve their little bit of happiness within the walls of Winterfell too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders) and [Tumblr](https://part-timewonders.tumblr.com) if that strikes your fancy.


End file.
